


only you,

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [13]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, a bit of a look at their relationship, early into it, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Not that he would admit out loud, but having someone actually smile when they saw him made him feel wanted, for the first time in a long time.





	only you,

Castiel wasn’t sure when she got past the personal bubble, but by the time he realised, it was admittedly too late. Sure, he could’ve kicked up a stink, gotten a little personal, done his absolute worst to drive her off, but Gigi was abnormally stubborn, anyway. Nothing he could’ve done would’ve changed her mind, probably, and Castiel kind of liked the feeling. 

Not that he would admit out loud, but having someone actually smile when they saw him made him feel wanted, for the first time in a long time.

Sure, he also expected her to leave. Just like everyone else. And maybe that assessment was unfair, but Castiel was getting used to a routine he didn’t want to be used to. Part of him rebelled against it, causing him to bite on his tongue, to stop himself from biting remarks and personal defence. That’s what it was, right? Natural self-protection kicking in, as a just-in-case — just-in-case of the worst. 

Gigi didn’t leave. She stuck through it, despite all the warning signs, flashing over his head with a ‘do not approach’. Not even the most determined classmate threw her off his case, something in her so determined to get to know him, it almost scared _him_ off. Castiel should’ve known better, when he looks back on things, because his judgement had always been kind of shit, anyway. 

So now he sits, personal bubble thoroughly popped. Barely on the fringes of polite conversation, a shared towel with Gigi herself, whilst she chatted amicably to Iris and Violette. Under the shade of an umbrella, arms around his knees. Demon was running amok with Alexy and Kim, enjoying the attention far more than Castiel, that was obvious. But Castiel rests his cheek on his knees, tilting his head in such a way all he could do was stare at Gigi out the corner of his eye. 

She’s talking with her hands, laughing as she’s telling a story about something that happened in the park, or maybe it was just down the hallway. Capturing her audience, holding them on with anticipation as she articulates each word specifically. Even nudges him in the arm, bringing him in to whatever it was, where all he could offer was a ‘hmm, yeah’. Not a deterrent, apparently, as a train of thought catches Gigi, taking her someplace else. 

Except she leans a little more his way, until her weight was completely resting upon him. Shifting on the towel, she’s got her back against his shoulder, and a smile aimed at him, only for him. Keeps him a part of whatever it is that she’s doing, no matter if he was going to sulk in the shade.

And so, Castiel can’t help the smile back, despite whatever commonsense was telling him. Despite history threatening to repeat itself. Thank you, he thinks. For believing in me. 


End file.
